Wyvern Rider
The Wyvern Rider, known as Dragon Knight in the Japanese versions, or Dracoknight in recent English releases, is a class of soldiers mounted on wyverns, hence are analogous to Pegasus Knights. Wyvern Riders typically have more HP, Strength, and Defense than Pegasus Knights, while the latter has more Skill, Speed, and Resistance. Flying classes like the Wyvern Rider are weak against Bows and Wind Anima Magic (although for Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn this is changed to Thunder magic and they are no longer weak to bows). In most titles, Wyvern Riders are weak against dragon slaying weapons, such as the Wyrmslayer. Combat Wyvern Riders are units that excel in high movement. They usually have the ability to fight very well against regular units, but suffer from having easily exploitable weaknesses. It is common to charge Wyvern Riders forward, into areas where there are few bow or magic users, or hold them back when bow users are abundant. However, this weakness can be nullified by the lote's Shield, the Delphi Shield or the Fili Shield, which all prevent extra damage from archers. In addition, these three shields can account for a Wyvern Rider's weakness to magical spells such as Aircalibur. In WiFi battles (not the link arena), Wyvern Riders (Dracoknights) are occasionally used. They have enough defense to survive being attacked by a brave sword-wielding Swordmaster. However, they can still be killed one-on-one by a Berserker. The reason Dracoknights are used, despite this weakness, is because of their unparalleled movement. 10 base movement (12 with the boots), with no terrain hindrance, gives them the best scouting ability of any unit (tied with Falcon Knights). However, because they are weak to bows, a squad is usually limited to one Dracoknight only. Several tactics rely on the Dracoknight's ability to scout further than any other unit. Their weakness to Berserkers is usually avoided by actively scouting a Berserker and killing it preemptively. Promotion Typically, Wyvern Riders promote into Wyvern Lords. In the Akaneia series, Dracoknights are promoted Pegasus Knights already, so they cannot be promoted further. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they can alternatively promote into Wyvern Knights. In Radiant Dawn, they can promote further into Dragonlords. Maximum Stats Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 23 *Lck: 30 *Def: 30 *Res: 21 *Lance: A, Axe: A Notable Wyvern Riders Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Minerva - The princess of Medon. *Michalis - The prince of Medon and brother of Minerva and Maria. Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *Rumel Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Papilion *Altenna - Daughter of Prince Cuan of Lenster and Ethlin and the sister of Leaf. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Miledy - The elder sister of Zeiss and a renowned captain in Bern's army. *Zeiss - The younger brother of Miledy. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Heath - An honorable knight who deserted the army of Bern. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Cormag - A proud knight who admires his brother, an Imperial General of Grado. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Jill - A girl from Daein, who is the daughter of a famed Wyvern Knight. Gallery Caeda Dragon knight.jpg|A female Dragon Knight as she appears in Monshou no Nazo. Dragonknight Altenna.jpg|Altenna as a Dragon Knight. Category:Classes